1. Field of the Invention
An aerial toy configured to be tossed or thrown through the air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The kite and the boomerang are early examples of flying or sailing toys. Other examples of such toys are glider airplanes and other operator propelled devices displaying aerodynamic properties. Examples of such aerial toys are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,683,603; 2,690,339 and 2,822,176.
Another example of such devices similar to that of the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,776. U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,776 discloses an aerodynamic toy comprising a straight, hollow and longitudinally balanced tube, open at both ends having a leading and a trailing end. The tube is adapted to be propelled with a rotational motion about its longitudinal axis so that the tube flies in a direction generally along its axis of rotation. The tube is provided with weighted area adjacent to the leading end such that the center of gravity of the tube is located closer to the leading end than to the trailing end. Weighting in this fashion produced the longitudinal unbalance referred to above and it is this aspect of the device which is believed to result in a tube which exhibits airfoil characteristics.
Other prior art examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,099,450; 3,416,800; 3,566,532; 3,571,811; 3,852,910; and 4,086,723.